Someone from the Past
by Maureen Olivia Lockhart
Summary: PG rating just in case. When someone from the past comes back for a visit, the ER staff's children are in trouble. I'm horrible at summaries so just read the story and find out. CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Hello

A/N: This story is just something I had as a dream. That's where I usually get ideas for my fanfics. Oh well. OK. Here's the deal. Abby never had an abortion and she has a daughter named Megan. She did get divorced from Richard though. And she's married to Carter. (YAY!!!) OK. Uh…Susan has total custody of Susie and was never pregnant. (At least not yet!) But she is married to Chuck. Sam and Luka are together but not married. Megan's 11 ½. Susie's 12. And Alex is 11.

Dedications: I want to dedicate this story to my Social Studies teacher. He has taught me many things and in such a cool way too. I would also like to dedicate this story to all of my friends because ER is all I ever talk about and they actually put up with me (sometimes.) Thanks guys!

Someone from the Past

"So I was thinking we could do our project on the Ancient Egyptians," Megan suggested.

Alex Taggart, Susie Lewis and Megan Lockhart walked back to the hospital from school. They were talking about a project they had to do for Social Studies.

"But they're so old," Alex complained.

"That's why they're called the _Ancient_ Egyptians," Susie informed him.

"Well can't we do something else?" Alex is being so stubborn today, " I don't know anything about the Ancient Egyptians."

"Did you pay attention in Hogan's class at all for the past month?"

"What does math have anything to do with Egypt?" Alex asked stupidly.

"Uh Alex." Megan said.

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Hogan teaches Social Studies not Math!"

"He does?"

"Uh yeah." Megan and Susie said in unison.

"Oh yeah," Alex said, "Whatever. Can we not talk about this right now?"

"Uh sure."

Since they weren't talking about the project, they started talking about their parents work schedules.

"My mom is on until 7," Alex said, "What about you Megan?"

"Well my mom gets off at 7, but Carter gets off at 10 or somewhere around then."

"Well Aunt Susan is on until 8."

"Cool. So you guys wanna go to Ike's or something later on?"

"No thanks. Me and Meg are going shopping."

"Ewww," Alex said pretending to be grossed out, "Why do girls like shopping so much?"

"Because Alex," Susie started, "Girls are-"

"Hello"

She was cut off by a mysterious figure standing behind them. They all turned around to see who was talking to them.

"Uh. Hi," they all said nervously.


	2. The Boy who cried Wolf

**Title: Someone from the Past**

**Chapter: 2**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own ER or any of their characters. I only own the characters that I made up, like Megan. Yadda, yadda, yadda. **

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been incredibly busy and I haven't had any time to write. Thanks for all of your reviews. They're a big help! Chela

The Boy who cried Wolf 

"So you kids have parents that are doctors?" the man asked.

"Uh…yeah," Megan hesitated.

"I killed two doctors before." He continued.

"Uh-huh, great," they all said.

They just kept on walking. Gradually they started to walk faster. And soon their walk became more of a run.

"Is that guy still following us?" Susie asked nervously once they were pretty close to the hospital.

Alex turned to see where the man was.

"No," Alex started, "Uh, never mind."

"What do you mean never mind?" Susie asked again.

"He just turned the corner," Alex replied.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway because we're almost at the hospital and there's plenty of security guards there," Megan reassured them.

"Yeah well nobody well care if they see Alex with us," Susie stated.

"What?!" Alex seemed a little shocked by this remark.

"You're like the boy who cried wolf, Alex."

"Yeah really," Megan cut in.

"What do you mean?" Alex still seemed a little stunned and even a little hurt.

"Remember when there was a guy with a gun and you told one of the security guards?" Susie reminded him.

"Yeah," Alex said proud of himself.

"Well everyone called you a hero after that."

"And your point is?"

"Well the there was another guy with a cell phone that looked like a gun," Susie started again, "You told the cops and they arrested him."

"Yeah so?"

"Well he obviously didn't have a gun and he was obviously pissed that he was arrested because a 10 year old accused him of having a violent weapon!"

"OK Suze, you're starting to scare me," Megan said.

"How?"

"You sound like an attorney or something."

"Oh sorry," she apologized, "Well anyway that guy sued the hospital and your mom was so pissed at you. Even more than the guy who sued!"

"Well not as pissed off as Weaver was though," Megan remembered with a laugh.

"Oh yeah. That was funny."

"OK we're getting off the sub-"

"Hello…again," the man said once he caught up with them again.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" they all screamed until they got to the front doors of the hospital.


	3. Ambulance

Disclaimer: I don't own ER or any of the characters (except Megan.) Yadda, yadda, yadda.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I've already started writing the 6th chapter and this is only the 3rd so I have to post everything I have written. Please R/R! Thanx -Chela-

Someone from the Past 

**Chapter 4: AMBULANCE**

"Go faster!" Susie demanded.

She was behind Megan, who was behind Alex.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Megan said.

"Well then tell Alex to MOVE IT!" Susie yelled.

"I think…I'm gonna…faint," Alex panted.

"Well then get outta the way so we can get through!" Susie screamed at Alex.

"Hey!" the man wasn't far behind them, "Get back here!"

"No frickn' way!" Alex yelled as he ran faster.

"That's better," Susie said not as loud as before.

Soon they turned the corner and reached the hospital. Megan pushed Susie and Alex out of the way of an ambulance turning into the bay, and barely managed to get out of its path herself.

"HOLY CRAP!" Megan yelled as she was almost hit.

"Whoa Meg," Susie started, "Are you okay?"

"No," she replied turning to face the man running towards them.


	4. Weaver

A/N: Sorry I didn't finish the chapter before. I started writing during Social Studies while we were supposed to be watching a movie (about the Ancient Egyptians) and…well the bell's gonna ring in like 5 seconds so I gotta go! -Chela- oh and I know the title of this chapter (weaver) doesn't really go with it. I couldn't really think of anything to use so I just used Weaver. Doesn't matter!

**Chapter 4: WEAVER?!**

"C'mon," Alex said, "Let's get inside."

"Alright," they both agreed.

They ran inside and started banging and pounding on the door. (A/N: I don't think that door can take anymore abuse!)

"Mom!" Alex screamed.

"Open the door," Susie yelled.

You gotta let us in," Megan demanded, "NOW!"

Sam went over to the door and let the kids in.

"Hey kiddo. What's wrong?" she asked Alex.

"Well there's this guy-" Alex started but he was cut off by Susie.

"And he killed two doctors!" she said.

"He cased us," Megan added, " And we were almost hit!"

"Whoa guys," Sam said calmly, "Slow down."

"SLOW DOWN?!" the all screamed.

"Shhh!" Sam tried to quiet them down, " Stop yelling or Weaver's gonna-"

"Weaver?" Alex asked, "Do we really care what Weaver thinks? We're gonna-" he was cut off by the man now standing behind them.

"I told you to-" he was cut off by Sam.

"Hey! Who are you?" she asked.

(A/N: Sorry I didn't finish this chappie. I started writing it during Social Studies while we were supposed to be watching a movie (about the Ancient Egyptians) and…the bells gonna ring in like 5 seconds so I gotta go!)


	5. It's Him

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (except Megan.) Yadda, yadda, yadda.

Chapter 5: It's Him

"I don't remember you," he said with a fake smile.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Doesn't matter," he said turning his attention towards the kids, "Now I told you-"

"Show are you?!" Sam asked growing impatient.

By that time Susan had heard them talking from Sam's screaming.

"Hey. What's up?" she asked.

"Do you know who this is?" Sam asked.

"Uh, no. Why?"

"Who the hell are you?!" Sam yelled as loud as she could.

Practically everyone in the ER turned their attention to them screaming at each other. Carter had just walked through the door when he dropped everything.

"You," he said pointing at the man in front of him.

"You're…you're…you're alive?!" the man exclaimed.

"Get out!" Carter yelled, "Megan get away from him!"

"Fine with me," she said as she walked past Sam.

"Carter calm down," Susan said looking at Carter, his face now turning red with anger.

"CALM DOWN?!" he yelled.

Abby had just walked in from the lounge when she saw him.

"John! Megan!" she called out.

"Okay, what's going on and who's that?" Meagan asked Abby, pointing to the man now holding on to Susie and Alex's backpacks.

"It's him," she replied almost in a whisper.

A/N: Okay, now I think that everyone knows who the guy is, and if you don't, that's just sad. R&R please! Thanx!!! -chela-


	6. Bite Him

Disclaimer: I don't own ER. (because then I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fics)

Chapter 6: Bite Him!

"Abby?" Susan walked over to her friend, "Are you okay?"

"No," she replied softly.

"Abby, who is that?" she asked.

"Tell Susie and Alex to get away from him," she said in a whisper.

Sam had heard but luckily the man hadn't. He was too busy watching Carter, frozen in that spot. Susan mouthed the words: Get Security! Nobody must have seen her because the security guards never showed up. By this time Susie was freaking out and Alex was busy going through his pockets for some, probably stupid, reason.

"Aunt Susan," Susie said with tears in her eyes.

"Its okay," she tried to comfort her, "Just hang in there."

"Great choice of words," Alex said.

The man was suspending them in the air by the handles on their backpacks.

"Shut up," Susie said trying to hold back the tears.

Susan walked to where Megan and Abby were now standing.

"Abby?" she asked again, "Who is that?"

"Paul," she replied softly and quickly.

"Who's Paul?" Megan asked loud enough for the man, Paul, to hear.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Sobriki," Abby said louder.

It took Susan a while to figure out who she was talking about.

"You mean the guy who, uh, stabbed Carter and Lucy?" she asked with sympathy.

"YOU WHAT?!" Megan yelled walking over to Paul, Alex and Susie.

"Hey, it was an accident. It wasn't my fault. I'm sick. You know that," he said now looking at Carter.

"So you did?" Megan asked.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

"Because he's my dad you bastard!" she yelled at him.

"Megan?" Carter asked shocked by her last remark.

"Well its true," she said with a smile.

"This is the first time you ever called me dad," he said happily.

"Aww. Boo-hoo.," Paul said sarcastically, "Hate to break up this Kodak moment, but-a who's kids am I holding?"

"Ew, that didn't sound right," Alex and Susie said in unison.  
"Shut up you little brats!"

"HOW RUDE!" Alex said kicking Paul 'where it counts.'

"What the hell?!" he yelled dropping Alex to the ground.

"Dude, you like, dropped me," Alex said stupidly.

"Duh!" Susie said trying to get away.

"Let me go!" she said.

"Lick his hand," Megan suggested.

"Eww. No way!" She said sticking her tongue out.

"Then bite him!" Alex yelled.

"Fine," she said.

She dug her teeth into his fingers as hard as she could and he let out a scream.

"AHHH," he yelled as she let go of his hand.

"Ewww," she said attempting to spit out the taste in her mouth.

"What the hell Susie?!" Alex screamed, "You spit on me!"

"Oh nice," Megan added.

"Well I'm sorry, but this Paul guy doesn't taste too good!"


	7. Author's Note

I'm going to try to write more stories but I was wondering if anyone wanted me to actually finish this one. I'm writing this for all of my fanfictions posted. Just review saying yes or no. That's all it takes. Thanks.


End file.
